


The Best Intentions

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been Dru's destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Intentions

The room was musty and old, hung with the trappings of countless generations. Edward Hartsworth did not doubt that even in the oldest days, when the Slayer was no more than a savage, her Watcher would meet with the Council in a mud hut that was musty and old.

 

Sir Henry Middenson picked up the sheaf of papers from his over cluttered desk. He lifted his white-crowned head and looked Edward in the eye. “I’ve read your report. Now I want you to tell me in person. Is this girl the one?”

 

Edward chose his words carefully. “You know we cannot tell. Not until the girl is activated. She is not showing signs of physical prowess, but you know that is often the case. She can be trained, and if she is in fact to be the Slayer, strength and agility will follow. In fact, it is very difficult to judge her in that regard, considering her upbringing.”

 

Sir Henry shuffled through the pages. “I see she lives with a very religious mother.”

 

“That is in fact the case,” Edward nodded. “And a big part of our problem. I believe her mother may be abusing her.”

 

“In what way?” Henry leaned forward in his chair. “You mean she is being beaten?”

 

“I have no proof of that. Certainly, she is being tormented mentally. You see, and this is the most compelling evidence I can find, the girl is a genuine seer. Not just prophetic dreams, though she has those. She has glimpses of the future, and some have come to pass.” He scrutinized the face of his superior. “Or do you find my acceptance of the possibility of such a thing as great an object of derision as do some of my colleagues?”

 

Sir Henry smiled. “My dear Hartsworth, I have come to believe that in our line of work nothing is impossible, or should readily be discounted.” He tidied the papers and slipped them into the leather folder. “I am convinced. You should approach the girl to begin training.”

 

“There is another difficulty.” He noted Sir Henry’s snort of frustration. “I know. Not the easiest of cases. I mentioned the mother. The daughter is also highly religious, no doubt due to parental influence. She intends to enter holy orders.”

 

“That is a great difficulty. We’ve managed to keep our activities fully separate from the church, even during the Inquisition. Having a novitiate Slayer goes beyond the pale.” He steepled his fingers together on his desk. “What do you propose we do?”

 

“We must break her from her mother’s influence. For other reasons as well. The poor girl questions the source of her gifts, for which I also blame the mother. She’ll be questioning her own sanity next.” He sighed. “The girl is far too valuable. If she is activated as Slayer, her abilities could finally put us ahead of the game. I plan on approaching her forthwith.”

 

“And the mother?”

 

“I’ll find a way to deal with the mother.”

 

 

As Edward approached the cottage, he heard a piercing shriek coming from the open door. He rushed inside to find the meddlesome woman he sought to confront splayed across the floor. A small boy lay collapsed on top of her. He knew the telltale signs of neck trauma and pale skin. Vampire.

 

His hoped-for charge cowered in the corner, still screaming. He ran to her and took her by the shoulders. “Drusilla. What happened? Speak to me.”

 

The girl, suddenly silent, turned empty eyes towards him. “The Father came. But he was no Father. And the Mother and Son are gone. Gone, gone.” She tilted her head to the side. “I do not know you, sir. Are you come to tea?”

 

“We have to get out of this place. Now.” He shuddered for a moment to realize his relief that the vampire had, in one way, saved him from an awkward situation. He took Drusilla by the arm and pulled her to her feet. “I don’t know why he spared you, but we have to leave. I have a safe place for you.”

 

“We have cakes. I should like some cakes. And oh, there will be a party...”

 

He hustled her out into the street, hurrying towards the Council lodgings. As he turned the corner, a tall man blocked their path.

 

“I see you have what is mine.” Angel pulled the girl away from the Watcher, and before he could reach for the stake concealed in his jacket, Edward was dead.

 

“You’ve come back, Father. Have I been naughty? Shall I burn in hell?”

 

“Aye, child.” He picked her up in his arms, carrying her into an abandoned barn. “Bright, burning, fiery flames. And naughty you shall be indeed.” He licked at her exposed throat. “And I shall be father, true, and brother and lover. All you ever need.” He plunged in his fangs and drank deep.

 

 

Angel mentioned the Slayer to him. From the first time he heard the word, it resonated inside him. Slayer.

 

Slayers. They would be his destiny.

 

 

Slayer. She hated the name. Delighted in the taste of the Chinese girl’s bitter blood.

 

Slayers. They would be her curse.


End file.
